


[授权翻译]je suis une femme sauvage (et je brûle avec votre honte)

by K_Maru



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她的家人教她如何说话，然后割掉了她的舌头。Millie用接下来的二十年寻找足够的词语来诅咒他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]je suis une femme sauvage (et je brûle avec votre honte)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathless_bisous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_bisous/gifts).
  * A translation of [je suis une femme sauvage (et je brûle avec votre honte)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463664) by [breathless_bisous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_bisous/pseuds/breathless_bisous). 



> This is the Chinese translation edition of the wonderful work "je suis une femme sauvage (et je brûle avec votre honte)" by breathless_bisous.  
> Lots of thanks to her for her generous permission given to me to translate it into Chinese!

当她带着一个中庸的法语成绩回家的时候（她翘课和她数学课的邻桌男孩来了场糟糕的约会），她母亲给她报了拉丁语课程，并且拒绝用除了她那早已生疏的法语之外的任何语言和她说话。

Millie在学校里学法语，听着她的老师如何毫不吃力地过一遍那些动词，内心暗暗发誓她也要学会像那样说话。

她读那些她的母亲绝对不会让她带进家的英文报纸（ **哦，妈，我会去学习的，我就是想看看新闻** ）。

她学会了如何说那些让女孩子们垂下眼帘微笑的词句，那些女孩的手指抚摩过她的皮肤，触感就像烟火（ **噢，我亲爱的，我喜欢你，我爱你，我吻你，从这儿吻到那儿，从嘴唇吻到腰际** ）。

有一天她告诉她的父亲 **我想要看看这个世界** ，她父亲甚至没有从工作中抬起头便矫正她道： **你会看到它的，我的小姑娘** 。

拉丁语更难。太多规则，太多结构，对于一个三岁时尚未会走就要跑，因而膝盖擦破皮的女孩来说实在太多了。拉丁语更难些，但Millie将词尾、变格、未完成时与过去完成时这些老古板的东西牢牢记在脑中（她那个西班牙女佣的轻快语调让它们柔化了不少），当她的母亲带她去舞蹈课时她用拉丁语祈祷她能耐心些，在鸡尾酒派对上用这些语言将自己介绍给那些年轻的好小伙子（ **噢，天啊，天啊，天啊** 。）。

拉丁语深深融进她看待身边的万事万物的视角之中，而当一个笑容如毒药的女孩在电影院的黑暗里将她的手啪的一声挡开、将手指缠绕在她的手腕上、对着她的耳朵嘶声道 _我知道你是什么样的人我知道你现在是个怪胎_ 的时候，她从她囫囵吞枣地学到的那些语言中竟然找不到一个准确的词儿来描述她的那种感觉（那天晚上她记住了 _doleo, ardeo, quasso_ _【悔恨，燃烧，心碎】_ ）。

随着时光飞逝她母亲愈发沉默寡言，毕竟太多话的女人是找不到丈夫的（男人不喜欢回嘴的女人，你知道的Milliecent）。

当她的父亲死了的时候，她是那个走进他旧的图书藏库，坐在地板上哭着看他那些写给某个在德国的男人的信的人（ **噢，我亲爱的** ）。这是种背叛是种罪恶但他如此像她噢天啊她感觉她的心为了她父亲——他只是没法将他的家庭所期许的东西抛置脑后——也为她母亲，她甚至不知道她本可以从他那儿获得更多爱意——而在身体里破碎了。

她一遇见Susan便感到她无法呼吸，她恨这样的自己（她可不是那个探索过有着玻璃一样的笑容的女孩的裙底的人这事情当然不对Susan甚至不认识她这号人物），她不能让Susan变成那个她写信的对象，好让她的女儿在她死后在一个灰尘漫天的早晨看到。她必须告诉她，她必须告诉她（ **我爱你，我爱你，我爱你** ）。但Susan后来有了Timothy，Millie有了通布图、北京还有所有那些她曾暗暗发誓要去的地方（ **我看到了世界，爸爸，我看过了它，噢爸爸，对不起** ），现在Susan离开了她也没钱了，在她给那些向她暗送秋波却给着差劲小费的男人们端咖啡的时候她觉得她的心已被人挖了出来。

其中一个男人将手伸向她腰肢（“笑一笑，甜心”），然后她笑了，却感到字眼儿撞在牙床上拼命想要迸出来（ **傻逼，狗娘养的，混蛋** ）。他额外给了她一先令，她用这钱买了冰淇淋，它又甜又冷让她牙痛。

后来Susan回来了（同样的玻璃一般的笑容，带着两个孩子）于是第一晚她哭泣着审视着过去那个愚蠢的自己从而入睡。她拿出那些她从未寄出的明信片（收件人署名 **我亲爱的** ， **我生命的全部** ），全部投在壁炉里烧掉了。

她抚摸着Lucy（她们现在一起躺在她的床上，哦，对于一个人来说这床太大了，床总是对一个人来说太大了）的头发，在她耳边悄声低语她所知道的最能抚慰人心的词儿（ **我在保护你，我保证** ），让她睡在床罩下，她那柔弱的小身板看起来更娇小了。

（噢，Lucy那么甜美，那么亲切，Lucy要是笑得太灿烂笑容就会摔在地上碎开来，那些边缘就能划伤她。Millie觉得自己胸膛里燃起了火焰，她只是想让事情不那么糟但她办不到，Harry已给Lucy留下永远的阴影，她父亲已给她留下永远的阴影。伤疤虽终究会愈合，但Millie会为了他们投下的那些阴影，把两个人都杀掉。）

Millie现在三十五岁了（她开始和母亲在下午茶时说法语的时候，她母亲就是这个年纪）。她感到她已老去，疲惫不堪，但头一次感到内心的充实。她现在很害怕，而自从她在一间充满着香烟和打字机墨水气味的小屋里翻译德语，Susan的手抚摩过她的手那一刻开始，她就很长时间没有害怕过了。

然后Susan又离开了，和Timothy一起离开去了孟买（给我写信，亲爱的，给我说说印度的事儿，它是不是还像1947年那样，一切都燃烧着，人们在街上向你吐口水，整个国家形势剑拔弩张？噢，我希望你能看看它的独立日，亲爱的，就像一整个世界都苏醒了过来，我的老母亲估计都会从坟墓里坐起来看人们在街上跳舞，你那时的微笑一定是我所见过的最完美的， **我亲爱的** ，它让你的脸熠熠生辉， **我爱你，我爱你，我将永远爱你** ）。

Alice也有着玻璃般的笑容，还有长长的，动作轻柔的手指——它们能一直探到Millie的大脑里。她们第一次接吻的时候，Alice尝起来就像威士忌和一个新的开始。Alice教她希腊字母，Alice的希腊字母、数字和统计学，Millie在其中最喜欢的是德尔塔（改变，Millie，它的意思是改变），她将这个符号深深烙进她的皮肤里，任凭它摆布。Alice吻她就像吻一个算式，就像她能够精确地计算出让Millie到达高潮的方式，直到她除了断续的气息和喃喃的恳请什么都不剩下。

Millie用法语给里昂的Thèrese写信，给里加的Danika写信，给上海的Mei-xing写信，然后给孟买的Susan写信，给每个人以祝福，给每个她曾爱过的女人最好的祝愿。Alice倒不介意这些信件，就像Millie不曾介意她抚摩手指上那块本应戴着结婚戒指的地方（要是她嫁给John Richards的话）。Millie厌倦了风流韵事与激情澎湃的私奔，她现在非常开心地爱着Alice，一个每天早上同一时间起来给她泡茶的人（ _伯爵红茶是最适合在早上喝的茶——早上喝印度茶一点意义都没有，Millie_ ）。

她们的爱情如此简单而平易近人，Millie在Ben和Lucy的婚礼上微笑，和Alice以一种极别扭的姿态跳舞，而她看到Ben的母亲皱着眉头看着她们。Millie尝到了酸涩的味道（ _我知道你是什么样的人，我知道你现在是个怪胎_ ），但Lucy也在那儿，她们三个人在跳舞。Jean在场外看着她们，坐在一个脸上挂着大大的微笑的女人身边——她在桌子底下握着她的手。Millie两周之后读了Susan的回信（Timothy和我当然要祝福Lucy幸福美满，想想看，我们的小Lucy现在长大啦），将它放在梳妆台里，和Alice再一次在公寓里起舞，音乐声弥漫在整个柔软的午后，她只穿着长袜而Alice光裸着脚，Millie觉得一切都那么完美。（ **噢Alice，我爱你，我爱你，我将永远爱你** 。） 

FIN.


End file.
